


The Fear of Falling Apart

by parallelanprincess



Series: What Is A Legacy? (Monster High, You Sent For Me) [2]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Angst, Body Dysphoria, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Identity Issues, Multi, OT3, POV Female Character, Polyamory, Romance, Sharing a Body, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie doesn't know what she is. She's a ghoul made of girls and sometimes that's harder than being a teenager. If there's one thing Holt understands it's not knowing who or what you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fear of Falling Apart

Frankie checked the clock for what felt like the thousandth time. He was over an hour late. That couldn't possibly be a good sign. She tightened her neck bolts nervously. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. Her parents were away for a Mad Scientist Convention in New Goreleans. She'd have the house to herself for a week. Normally, she'd call up her ghoulfriends and have a voltageous slumber party. Cleo had acne and refused to be seen in public. Lagoona was going through the typical drama with Gill. Clawdeen was at another family reunion and which meant Clawd went which meant that Draculaura had tagged along. Ironically Ghoulia was at the same convention as her parents.

Frankie felt a lot like the odd ghoul out. This was the first time she was alone. Usually her friends invited her to tag along any and everywhere. She'd been around the world twice for Shelley's sake! She didn't usually get left behind. Maybe they were tired of her. Maybe they secretly hated her and this was their way of breaking things off. What if she went back to being the friendless new ghoul? What if she had to leave Monster High forever?

She couldn't breathe, her synthetic lungs were aching. Frankie sat down own her couch, pulling her knees up to her chin. From her curled up positions, she noticed that one of her toes had fallen off. Hopefully, her Dad had left some spare parts in the basement. Frankie was coming apart at the seams. Since she was nervous, the skin on her arms were starting to peel. Her neck bolts cackled with nervous energy. When she had only been a few days old everything overwhelmed her. The sights, sounds, and smells were too stimulating for her brain to process. The first month of her life was spent in the lab trying to comprehend who and what she was.

She was a monster. Made of humans. A teenage girl. A collection of teenage girls who her parents dragged out of shallow graves and gave life.

In times such as this Frankie wondered if she truly deserved to be at Monster High. The person who did the most to make people feel at home was the only person questioning her right to belong. Frankie didn't exactly fit neatly into any category that screamed “monster.” Dead but alive like Cleo. Born in a lab like Robecca. Although Cleo was once human. Not that anyone was ever bold enough to say it to the princess' face. Robecca was considered monstrous back when she was first made. Leading Frankie's parents to become grave robbers several centuries later.

Frankie groaned. She was getting too introspective. Her company needed to hurry up. She grabbed her iCoffin

_R U Coming?_

Boys never showed up on time yet the always complained about girls taking too long getting ready.

_**We had plans???** _

Of course he forgot.

_U were supposed to come over and spend the weekend w/ me!_

_**That's waz up Frankenfine! Imma comin** _

Frankie sighed.

Jackson must have turned into Holt by accident again. It came with the territory. Her parents had briefly known the original Jekyll and Hyde. Mom said that he was a tortured manster. Dad said he was an idiot scientist. Neither of them approved of their relationship. A little teenage rebellion never hurt anyone. Especially not when Holt's kisses were electric and Jackson's hugs sent shivers down her spine. Two boyfriends are better than one.

Frankie was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of tapping on the window. Holt was grinning mischievously at her from behind the closed frame. He was panting heavily, sweat dripping down his blue skin. Frankie lifted up the sill. Holt leaned forward and kissed her.

“Hey, Frankenfine,” he said softly.

“Hi, Holt. You're standing in Mom's tulips,” Frankie giggled.

“Frankie, you're way prettier than some dumb old flowers. Now step back, babe. The party is coming through!” 

Holt gripped the sill and lifted himself up. Frankie grabbed and pulled his arms as he crawled forward. No matter how many times, she told him to use the front door he always chose the window. Holt wasn't fond of her parents either. Jackson always made an effort to win them over. Holt felt it was a waste of his time.

“Take off your shoes before you track up the floor. Dad will flip if he finds out you've been over,” Frankie said.

Holt complied. He kicked off his shoes into some random corner. He took off his jacket and threw it onto the couch.

“We got the whole place to ourselves,” Holt said, wrapping an arm around Frankie's waist.

“Can't think of any better way to spend my time then with my favorite ghoul.”

He pulled her close. She put her hand on his shoulder. Holt hummed a tune and soon the two were dancing to unheard music. Frankie loved the way Holt guided her. He moved with confidence and held on to her tightly. She never had to worry about whether she was monster enough for her.

“Something on your mind my little electric boogaloo?” Holt asked.

“Just thinking about stuff,” Frankie said

“What kind of stuff?”

“Am I monster enough for you?”

Holt let go of her quickly He stared at her in confusion, his pierced eyebrow raising high. The last time Holt looked this upset, Heath had set his turntables on fire.

“Why would you ask that?” Holt's voice was very quiet.

Frankie had touched a nerve. She always put her foot in her mouth at the worst possible times.

“I'm sorry. I just...I wonder sometimes. I'm not like other ghouls,” she said.

Frankie was an undead abomination held together by lies and desperation. She was a fearleader who spent most of her time at the bottom of the pyramid. She was the least talented of all her friends. A daughter who kept lying to her parents. A half baked heartbreaker.

“Of course, you aren't. You're my Frankenfine. The number one ghoul in school. The sweetest person in the world. The lyrics to my music,” Holt said.

He sat down on the couch. He patted the cushion next to him. Frankie sat down on the opposite end. She wasn't feeling very cuddly 

“I'm not a real monster, Holt. I'm just a lab experiment!”

“So what does that make me, then?”

 There were times when Frankie looked into Holt's eyes and saw Jackson looking back at her. Moments when the two personalities were merged into one. A fragile balance that disappeared as fast and mysteriously as it came.

“Our parents never told us the truth. We grew up in a house with pictures of another child on the walls. We wore clothes that didn't belong to us. Mom loves Jackson. Dad loves Holt.,” he said.

“I love you!”

“We love you, too. We'll always be here for you. Always.”

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Frankie smiled. She might not have all the answers but she had them. She had Jackson and Holt. The three of them would discover what they were together. They were three crazy kids lost in a world of monsters. At least none of them would ever be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs more love. Another exploration of Jackson/Holt's duality with added Frankie angst. These three have so much to deal with in their personal lives and then there's this relationship they are FIGHTING to keep happy and healthy. I think Jackson/Holt can learn to control the transformations when they get older. Than there's the canon on how their parents NEVER TOLD THEM THE TRUTH LIKE HOW DO YOU RAISE TWO CHILDREN ????


End file.
